videogamefanfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadoz
Dark Knight of Darkness Shadoz '''is the main antagonist of the BeastKnights series. He playable of every different fighting games (with spin-off) alongside Rudolph Barrett. Appearance Shadoz appears as the revenant man of purple skin with red eyes wearing a demonic purple and red armor, wielding a long sword and having a dark wisp as a companion. Inspirations He's the Nightmare what Rudolph is to Siegfried. It should be noted that during the story, he attempts to oust his superior Deathstructor in the same manner as Starscream is always plotting to do with Megatron. Bios * '''BeastKnights: The Feudal Tamers: ''"Phillip Anderson had a rough childhood, as he was bullied in the past by the rest of the children, including the girls he had a crush on. As he grow up, he enlisted to the Shining Knights alongside with his only Rudolph at the time. However, his negative behavior in the war got the best of him when he got executed for his hate crimes against innocent. Now, he's resurfaced by Deathstructor as his top enforcer, Shadoz."'' Relationships Allies Deathstructor He's resurfaced by Deathstructor as his top enforcer, will kill Henry VIII for what he got executed for his hate crimes. Enemys Rudolph Barrett He suspect for Rudolph that how became enemy. Gretchen Eillan Gretchen knows Phillip about hated that Henry VIII was a fool. Red Axe Recording for Shadoz, Red Axe haves meeting at what Phillip become evil. Iron Crusher During his fight cutscene against Iron Crusher. Pope Leo X mentions his predecessor, Julius II, better known as "The Warrior Pope". Gameplay Shadoz possesses similar abilities to Rudolph Barrett when it comes to strength. But also as Dark Knight of Darkness, while beign resurfaced by Deathstructor as his top enforcer, he showing above attacks like Rudolph. Shadoz' Animal Spirit is Darkonus, a black and purple dragon with the ability to launch nails from the tail. Darkonus is the evil twin and polar opposite of Dragolux. Darkonus haves power, most like Dragolux, as within above dark knight and dark dragon. Movelist Special Moves * Shadow Wave: QCB + S (He launches his wisp as a dark sphere towards his opponent.) * Dark Barrier: QCF + K (He transforms his wisp into a shield that reflects his opponent's projectiles.) * Gut Slam: HCB + S (He rushes and then impales his opponent, slamming him/her to the other side before he pulls the sword off.) * Dark Trap: QCB + K (He commands his wisp to conjure a black substance where his opponent is located, trapping him/her for five seconds.) * Blackport: Tap D three times + K (He puts his sword in the ground, conjuring a portal, which teleports behind his opponent. Can be followed up by a slash or a kick.) Spirit Summons * Nails of Darkness: QCF + S and K (Darkonus launches ten nails from his tail, hitting his opponent.) * Energy Suction: HCF + S and K (Darkonus grabs his opponent with his hands. If he grabs it successfully, he absorbs his opponent's Brave Meter and then does an explosive breath to him/her.) Limit Breaks * Shadow Hole: QCBx2 + S (He commands his wisp to transform into a black hole, creating a huge dark sphere that deals five hits at contact.) * Miserable Trap: QCBx2 + K (He commands his wisp to conjure a black substance and then the spikes of said substance start to stab his opponent repeatedly as he crosses his arms and laughs until the substance dissipates after ten seconds.) * Eternal Oblivion: QCF, HCB + 3S (Shadoz prepares by extending his arms as he says "Your suffering awaits!" and then creates a ground wave from his sword that hurdles towards the opponent. Once it connects, he commands his wisp to float him/her and then launches his sword to his still airborne opponent, slashing him/her many times until he/she falls to the ground as his sword returns back to his hand.) Murder Acts Physical Murder * Skin Ripper: D, U, D, U + HS (He commands his wisp to possess his opponent, hurdling a dark wave inside him/her, which alllows it to rip his/her skin, exposing the muscular sistem with blood leaking. Then, the wisp stops the possession as it returns back to Shadoz as he crosses his arms and laughs. Medium distance.) Spiritual Murder * Deathly Dragon: U, D, F, F + LK (He summons Darkonus, allowing the dark dragon to impale his opponent with the tail. Darkonus then grabs him/her with his hands and rips his opponent vertically in half, throwing the split pieces to the ground. Medium Distance.) Sequences Battle Intro Shadoz summons his wisp and clenches his right fist as he says "A warrior must embrace one's own dark side." before he goes to his fighting stance. Match Point Shadoz does a malicious pose with his arms extended as he says "How pathetic!". Victory Pose Shadoz puts his sword in the ground and then his wisp comes to his free hand as he says "Remember your inevitable fate, warrior.". Darkonus appears flying behind him before landing to the ground. Arcade Shadoz/Arcade Notes * Notice a few differences in his personality. Back when he was Phillip, he was a complete sociopath with a jerkish behavior and a penchant for rage when mocked, not to mention his lustful tendency towards women. Currently, as Shadoz, he's a Noble Demon with a code of honor in which he decides if he spares or kills his opponent, regardless of the fight. Also, his behavior was tweaked to act better than when he was Phillip, but he's still a villain nonethless. * King Henry VIII, which is already featured in Rudolph's ending, pulls a Heel Realization, indicating that his own words caused Phillip to become what he is now. * Fun Fact: Before Phillip succumbed to darkness, he used to be a sweet kid with good aspirations. The problem is that the townspeople mocked him for having a disfigurement in his face as a result of him being the child of an incestuous sibling couple. That, in conjunction with his lack of manners, it triggered his Start of Darkness. Category:Draconian characters Category:Original characters Category:BeastKnights characters Category:Males